Revelations
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: SasuSaku/spoilers-chapter 686/-"'When he stumbles, you want to help him'; she did not even deny it. It was as if, as if she knew."


**Revelations**

Her body felt extremely light in his arms, and he silently noted that she was wearing less clothing than she had been before. The shinobi's dark, red eyes fell onto her as she looked right back up at him with a tired, but shocked look.

"H—How did you…?" a male voice said from the two's front.

The rinnegan-user looked up at his fellow Uchiha, "This is my ability. I can swap places in an instance from a distance. … Although, it does had a limit on exactly how far…" he paused, "But thanks to you, I made it."

"Then, Sasuke," the short-haired Uchiha started, "What do you want to do?"

Sasuke swallowed and looked at the chakra-exhausted roseate in his arms. What _was _he to do? She was unable to fight at this very moment, and because of what she had just done, that had made her a burden. Although, he _was _grateful for this, but would never, ever speak word of it to her.

"Sasuke-kun," the weak girl murmured, her eyes still on him, "It's fine. I—I can try and—"

"Iie," he interjected, "that will just end up getting you killed."

The old enemy sighed and looked at the two, "Sasuke. I can tell you're tired yourself. And I cannot use only my chakra to get back to the dimension that Naruto's in. The reason why Sakura is as tired as she is, is because we used her chakra. And as you can see, that took _a lot _out of her."

"Obito," Sasuke muttered, "I have more chakra than Sakura does, and therefore, I'll be able to do this."

"Rest for a moment, Sasuke," Obito ordered, his tone even, "There's no use for you to run out and barely have any chakra – Kaguya is much too strong for you to do something as stupid as that."

Sakura slid her eyes closed; exhaustion finally having gotten to her. The burns from before still seared and stung her flesh, but she was too chakra-deprived to do a thing like that. Sasuke sighed, and ran the hand that had the moon on it over her chest, watching as chakra flowed into her evenly.

Although, he did not give her enough—for the moment—for her to sit up and heal herself. Instead, Sasuke gently sat down, lying her on top of him. She was tired. That type of usage of chakra would have exhausted the physical side of her almost automatically, and Sasuke was unable to heal _that_. Naruto was the only one with the capability of doing so.

Obito watched silently, before rubbing his bleeding eye with one hand, leaving behind a crimson smudge beneath it. Sasuke stayed quiet, looking over Sakura, and making sure that something does not change in her—for bad, at least.

The elder Uchiha looked at his family member, "You know," he began, "I'm sure she wouldn't have done this for someone who _wasn't _you."

The younger Uchiha stayed silent, but allowed his elder family member to continue. After all, Sasuke was wordlessly agreeing to what the man was saying. Sakura always, always did something as _stupid _as this, especially when it came to him.

"'When he stumbles, you want to help him'," Obito uttered, "she did not even deny it. It was as if, as if she _knew_."

The two Uchihas fell into a pregnant silence. The heat was, well, uncomfortable, of course, but they were both thinking. Mainly, Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha really was… _unsure _of what to say. Though, he knew that Sakura cared for him, and that she was, well, stupid at times, he did not know _why _she would want to help _him _of all people.

He was the one who tried to kill her, of all people!

After a few more moments of this—oddly enough—comfortable silence, Sasuke stood up, and gently moved Sakura into his arms so he lifted her up properly. Good enough for transportation, of course. Obito watched Sasuke once more, confused.

"Aren't you going to wake her up?" the elder Uchiha asked, genuinely curious about Sasuke's answer.

"Iie," came the single-worded response.

'_She's done enough,_' Sasuke finished in his head.

Obito nodded his head, "Alright. I'll need your chakra then, Sasuke."

"Hmph," the Uchiha bowed his head.

.

.

.

"Eh!?" One of Naruto's clones landed beside where Sasuke and the others had come from.

The clone noticed that Sakura was snug in Sasuke's arms, and that the Uchiha seemed to have no intention of letting her go right at this moment. However, the both of them knew that he would need to do so, so that they could go after Kaguya again.

"Uh… is she okay?" 'Naruto' asked, raising a brow at his ex-teammate.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"That's good," the blond sighed, "She's… well, _different_, hey?"

The raven-haired Uchiha frowned, and then nodded, "Yeah."

Obito looked at the two, "I can take her, Sasuke. Just give me a little more chakra, and me and Kakashi will watch over her."

The younger Uchiha looked reluctant, gazing down at Sakura. He wanted to make sure that _he _was the one to protect her. His old feeling of protection over the girl was coming back, and it was hitting him like a freight train.

"Sasuke…" Obito sighed, "Come back alive, and you can speak to her."

"Tch," Sasuke grunted.

He gently handed her over to his makeshift comrade, sweeping away a messy lock of rose-hair. Sasuke did not want to do this; _really _did not want to do this. She had just helped him, and now, Sasuke was tossing her over onto a… a… _babysitter_!

The clone glanced at his real self, "Mattaku! Hurry up, teme!"

"Shut the fuck up," Sasuke growled right back.

The Uchiha then gave Obito one more heated look before rejoining his ex-teammate.

.

.

.

_A look that meant, don't you dare let her get harmed!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okii~ I'm back. ... And I really, really did not like what I just wrote. Let's just say that it-may or may not-be deleted in the next twenty-four hours, and replaced with something... <strong>**_semi _****better. I mean, seriously. I ****_needed _****to write something. I have the ****_feels_****! Either way, I have something in the works that-already-is around six thousand words long, and has a lemon in it.**

**... Also, there's the fact that I'm ****_nowhere near done_**** with it, so I might end up splitting it up. Either way, I think ****_this _****one-shot was quite mediochre for my usual work. Yeah, sorry for the horribleness that is probably this fic. I was just so exicited, and I needed to get ****_an idea _****down. **

**So, um, expect another entry from me in the next few days.**

**Oh yeah, Happy SasuSaku Month!**


End file.
